


Subtext

by sorrel_forbes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (does that make it a "babble"?), (if you don't squint), (if you squint), Ballad, British pronunciation of "arse", Drabble, M/M, Reading Between The Lines, Sherlock just wants John to suck his coffee spoon, deep, literary implication, meaningful, or you might miss the point, polish off your slash goggles for this one, top!Sherlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to suck his coffee spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

John Watson organised to go  
And see his favourite band  
But Sherlock blithely crashed his date  
Declaring: “Understand;  
Dear John, I trust you more than most,  
Now, won’t you hold my hat?”

John Watson went to buy a bike  
To ride down to the dock  
But didn’t like a single one  
The vendor had in stock  
“Dear John,” said Sherlock, “why don’t you  
Instead, come ride my coat-tails”

John Watson brought home groceries  
And cleared the broken glass  
Left strewn across the kitchen bench  
(His flatshare was a farce)  
“Dear John,” said Sherlock hungrily,  
“Please let me take your apple”


End file.
